


sick and tired of this mad desire

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Bondage, M/M, Quadruple Penetration, Tentacle Sex, all the dubcon, dubcon, highly questionable life choices made by the author, sort of mind break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gratuitous sharkbait tentacle porn, featuring extremely dubious consent, bondage, and yuuma getting fuckd against the wall. just assume everyone is legal, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick and tired of this mad desire

The tentacles were sucking the energy out of him, as Nasch discovered when he tried to Barianphose out of their grasp. The effort only left him more exhausted than he had before, and since the tentacles were strong enough that even his Barian-enhanced human form couldn’t break through them, he was well and truly stuck. There were hundreds of them, everywhere, so that he had no idea where he was.

Worst of all, they wouldn’t hold still — they kept grabbing onto him and then letting go, indiscriminate in where and how they restrained him, and they were weirdly warm even through his clothes. They pulled at his hair and dangled him upside down, squirmed against ticklish areas and yanked so hard on his clothes that he heard the fabric rip.

And then one of them slid between his legs, and wrapped around the top of his thigh, and it was thick and warm and rubbing directly up against his dick and —

— it let go. Nasch breathed a sigh of relief. Just a fluke, he told himself. Nothing to worry about.

The next one grabbed his dick and pulled on it a few times before letting him go.

“What the fuck!” He tried to jerk his hips away, from what he wasn’t sure because the sheer mass of tentacles kept him from seeing his own body properly. It didn’t work though, and it must have awakened something in the tentacles, because suddenly they were all over him, wrapped around every inch of his body from neck to toe. One of them pressed down on his chest and curled up between his thighs and looped up to wrap around his neck, so that it was holding up his weight like a sling.

It was also wiggling slightly and rubbing against his dick, and the constant, humiliating stimulation had an instant effect. Nasch growled in frustration as he started to get hard, and then…nothing.

The tentacles all froze: they stayed completely still, providing just enough pressure that he couldn’t ignore it but not enough to get him off. Nasch tried to move, just to either increase the fiction or get the tentacle to stop pressing up against him; the tentacles held him fast.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” he asked aloud. No one answered, and if this were Don Thousand’s doing, he’d want to gloat about it, wouldn’t he? Which meant this was an _accident_ , and he was dangling in midair, suspended by tentacles and turned on, just by chance.

Nasch closed his eyes and tried to relax and focus on anything, _anything_ other than his erection. He hoped Don Thousand wasn’t planning on holding him for long.

++++++

“Shark?” Yuuma turned yet another corner in Don Thousand’s palace, which seemed to have no end. All the hallways were the same: grey and long, with high ceilings and no light but that of the Key, glowing faintly with power. Astral had retreated back into it, leaving Yuuma to look for Shark alone.

Where was he? Yuuma tried not to think about what Don Thousand might have done to him; all he knew was what Alit had told him before he fell unconscious after their duel. Gilag had apparently gone to lure Shark away, because Don Thousand was threatened by him. Alit hadn’t been able to tell him if Shark was alive or dead, but Yuuma refused to entertain the thought that Shark might already be…might already be…

“Shark!” Yuuma yelled again. “Come on, answer me!”

No one answered, but as Yuuma made yet another random turn, he saw a door that was ajar. It was the first he’d seen that wasn’t locked, and he grabbed the edge of it with both hands and pulled, as hard as he could, until with a creak it opened wide enough that he could go inside.

It was a pitch black room, and the door slammed shut behind him.

“Hey, what —”

Something grabbed him and hauled him forward. Yuuma yelped as he was lifted off his feet, and he realized then as the darkness uncoiled: the room wasn’t dark; it was just filled from floor to ceiling with big black tentacles. And dangling before him and wrapped in tentacles, face red and expression strained, was Shark.

Yuuma reflexively jerked towards him, but every one of his limbs was held fast and all he could do was make himself swing back and forth in midair.

“Hey, Yuuma.” Shark said. There was something weird about his tone, but Yuuma chalked it up to his being trapped and didn’t dwell on it. “Can you summon Hope?”

“Summon Hope?”

“Since Hope is made from your and Astral’s power, it should be able to get rid of these things. They’re controlled by Don Thousand’s power.” Shark sounded like he was suffering. Yuuma hoped he wasn’t in pain.

“Okay.” Yuuma concentrated; it was hard to summon without being able to touch his cards, but he focused on Hope as hard as he could, and on Astral deep in the Key, hoping his partner would lend him power. His deck case started to glow, and the tentacles nearest it scrambled to get away or went limp, and then…

…in a flash of golden light, Hope appeared. The aura of his power radiated outward, and Yuuma fell to the ground as the tentacles let him go; he heard a thump that must have meant Shark was free, too. His ace monsters floated above him until the entire room was still, and all the tentacles had fallen, in big black piles on the ground. Then he vanished.

No longer blinded by Hope’s radiance, Yuuma hurried to Shark’s side. “Are you okay?”

Shark was kneeling on the ground. He was examining one of the tentacles intently. Yuuma knelt down beside him and frowned.

“What are you doing? Let’s get out of here.”

“Where’s Astral?”

“He got hurt during my duel with Alit.” Yuuma grabbed onto Shark’s arm. The sleeve of his jacket was torn. “Shark —”

“Now that you wiped out Don Thousand’s power, I can control these things.” The tentacle in Shark’s hand twitched to life. It waved in the air, drawing circles in front of his face.

“Why would you want to control —”

“I’m glad _you_ found me.” Shark said, and then the nearest tentacles grabbed Yuuma from behind and dragged him down onto his back, forcing his legs up, his knees apart and holding his arms above his head. Shark sat between his thighs as another tentacle gagged Yuuma by forcing itself into his mouth.

It tasted of metal, and Yuuma choked as Shark reached for his belt.

“Just relax,” he murmured, and Yuuma wanted to tell him that it was impossible to relax when Shark was taking off Yuuma’s pants, slowly, exposing his skin to chilly air. He tried to look into Shark’s eyes, searching for the telltale signs of brainwashing that Alit had had, but it looked like the real Shark. It was Shark’s irritated, impatient expression that he always wore that Yuuma saw.

He trailed a fingertip along the crease between Yuuma’s hip and thigh, and then repeated the motion on the other side, so that his hands rested on on Yuuma’s thighs and his thumbs moved up and down that crease, gently. The skin there was sensitive.

Shark bent his head, and his breath was warm against Yuuma’s soft cock. He felt it start to stir as Shark’s lips just touched him, as the tip of his tongue _just_ brushed across his skin, and Yuuma tried to squirm away. A tentacle threw itself over his stomach and held him down.

He was aware of blood starting to head south, of the way Shark was eying him like he was thinking about eating him, and Yuuma tried again to push the tentacle out of his mouth so he could beg Shark to stop.

But he couldn’t, and so he had to endure, as Shark gently aroused him, as he applied himself to softly kissing and licking Yuuma until he was hard. It was awful, and intensely pleasurable at the same time; a haze descended over him. He could feel pre-cum starting to drip from the top of his cock. Suddenly the tentacle keeping him silent was a blessing, because Yuuma was not at all sure that he _could_ make himself beg to stop, or that he wouldn’t slip up and beg Shark to keep going.

He was both relieved and disappointed when Shark sat up again, and squeezed his thighs, hard enough that he might have marks later. He didn’t do anything for a few moments, as Yuuma waited and tried to make himself breath slowly and tried to ignore the way Shark’s fingers were only inches from his cock. He wanted Shark to stop touching him, and also for him to slide his fingers over and touch him properly.

“Shhh,” Shark murmured, soothing him, even though the only sound was Yuuma’s ragged breathing muffled by the tentacle that was almost down his throat.

His hand slid down, across Yuuma’s thigh and skirting his stomach and wrapping long white fingers around him and —

— Yuuma bit down on the tentacle in ecstasy as Shark stroked him, and it _burst_ in his mouth. He tasted something bitter and thick, as the slime that had stuffed the tentacle filled his mouth. It was disgusting, and the remains of the tentacle’s skin disintegrated slowly in his mouth as he tried to spit up the slime that coated his tongue and stuck to the roof of his mouth. It was too thick, though, and there was too much of it.

Shark watched him struggle, his hand still gently jerking Yuuma off, and smiled. It was terrifying, and Yuuma’s body thrilled with anticipation.

“Open up,” he said. Yuuma hesitantly let his mouth fall open, ignoring the way the slime crept down his throat when he did. Shark reached into his mouth with the hand that wasn’t giving Yuuma a handjob, and dragged two fingers across Yuuma’s tongue, against the side of his cheek, until his fingers were dripping with slime.

What was he going to do with that, Yuuma wondered, and then Shark pressed a wet fingertip between his thighs, against his asshole, and without the tentacle in his mouth there was nothing to silence the sound of his squeal. It hurt; it was also too good, Shark’s finger sliding into him. Yuuma was aware of the wrongness of it, but Shark’s hand was still around his cock, squeezing, and if it felt this good then it was probably fine. It was fine, he thought, if he just…let it happen, quietly.

“You’re going to behave, right?”

Yuuma nodded, and then whined as Shark withdrew his finger and stop touching his cock.

Shark got up, and walked around him until he was standing behind Yuuma’s head, and as he moved to straddle Yuuma’s face, on his hands and knees so that Yuuma could see the bulge in his pants and Shark’s breath was between his legs again, Yuuma shivered.

Shark unzipped his pants and pushed them down. “Open your mouth,” he said, and Yuuma complied as Shake lowered his hips and pushed the head of his cock into Yuuma’s mouth.

Yuuma sucked tentatively — he wasn’t entirely sure what Shark wanted from him — but it must have been right, because he heard a sharp intake of breath, and then Shark’s finger penetrated him again and started to move in and out of him. He tried sucking harder.

Shark forced another two inches of his cock into Yuuma’s mouth, and Yuuma whimpered around it as he felt the stretch of another finger being shoved into him. There was a place inside him that was more sensitive than the rest, and Shark kept curling his fingers so he was pressing on it as he fucked him, so that Yuuma felt himself twitch with happiness with every stroke. The slime was getting smeared all over Shark’s cock as he held it in Yuuma’s mouth, and that made it easier for it slide in further and further, until Yuuma almost couldn’t breathe.

Shark added a third finger — but no, that was too _thick_ , too unnaturally warm to be a finger at all — Yuuma stopped sucking in surprise as a tentacle went inside him, alongside the two fingers already there, and wriggled around. It was helped by the slime Shark had filled him with, but it still hurt enough that Shark must have noticed, because he withdrew his fingers.

The tentacle inside him burst, too, and the slime inside was hot and sticky and Yuuma could feel it on his thighs because there was too much of it for his ass to hold. Another tentacle slid into him and started to fuck him, harder than Shark had been, hard enough that the tentacles holding Yuuma down tightened their grips to keep him still.

Shark got up, and Yuuma licked his lips as his mouth was now empty. Somehow, the slime was smeared all over his lips and around his mouth now, and it was cooling in the air against his skin. The taste of Shark’s pre-come was mixed in with the metallic flavor of the slime on his tongue — inescapable, constantly reminding him of what was happening.

Shark settled himself beside Yuuma’s thighs; Yuma could feel his gaze between his legs, where the tentacle was no doubt sticking out of his obscenely, and he blushed as he felt Shark absently stroke his thigh, and lower so that he was circling the his entrance with a fingertip. His fingers were still wet, and there was slime everywhere, dripping out from the force of the tentacle pounding him, and it was leaving wet streaks that Yuuma was hyper-aware of on his skin.

Another tentacle started trying to enter him, the tip stretching him as it joined its fellow inside him, and Yuuma felt disgustingly full as a third, too, tried and succeeded in penetrating him. They all moved at different speeds, so that he could feel each of them stuffing him and rubbing up against him from inside and slamming against that sweet spot that made Yuuma’s whole body tremble with pleasure.

It didn’t seem to matter that his cock was being neglected; being fucked felt so good that Yuuma thought he could come, just from this. The tip of his cock was already soaking with fluid, drops that left shiny trails down his cock as they fell; as long as Shark didn’t _stop_ , he would…

“…ah…k.” Yuuma couldn’t speak, his mouth still full of slime, his mind too overwhelmed with the three tentacles fucking him to manage coherent words. But Shark understood, because he stopped toying with Yuuma and patted his stomach.

“It’s okay,” he said, and his touch was comforting even if Yuuma was unconvinced by his words. “You want another one?”

It took more concentration than it should have for Yuuma to nod.

He closed his eyes and writhed as a fourth tentacle stretched him open painfully, forced itself all the way inside, bottomed out in him, and the thrusting was so rough that Yuuma could feel his body scraping along the floor. The tentacles couldn’t restrain him entirely anymore, and he was shaking all over, and one of the tentacles stopped moving entirely and just rubbed that place inside him that Shark had found before —

— come splattered all over him as Yuuma came, came for what felt like both an incredibly long time and no time at all. His cock twitched as beads of white liquid dripped down it. The tentacles were all still inside him, and Shark gently pet his stomach again as they withdrew, slowly, one by one, as slime pooled on the floor between his legs.

“Oh, wait.” Shark said. “Hold on.” A tentacle pushed back into him, although it felt like nothing after what he had just taken, and burst so that he was flooded with slime again. There was so much of it now that it was getting underneath him, leaking out of him and making the air smell of metal.

The tentacles around his limbs unwound themselves, and the one across his torso loosened. Yuuma was too exhausted to move; he felt as if someone had dropped him from a great height, and he was only now reaching the ground. The floor beneath was hard and cold, and he tried to focus on the discomfort of lying on it.

Shark’s hand slid underneath him, and Yuuma found himself lifted so that his head was on Shark’s knees. He rested in Shark’s lap as Shark played with his sweat-soaked hair and dipped his fingers into Yuuma’s mouth. Slowly, the sound of his harsh panting tapered off into softer breaths.

“Better?”

Yuuma tried to speak. He couldn’t, but he did feel better now. Shark was so gentle now, and it made the rough treatment he’d just endured seem different, somehow. Maybe, he thought, things _were_ okay.

Shark’s hand slid underneath him again, and Yuuma leaned against him as Shark picked him up and carried him over to the wall. The tentacles hanging limply from the ceiling, stuck to the wall like thick black vines, perked up and reached for him. Shark let them take him, and Yuuma winced as he was pushed up against the wall, kneeling in the air, thighs yanked wide and apart. He heard, in the silence as Shark came close to him, the sound of drops of slime falling out of his body and to the floor.

“Yuuma,” Shark said, and he kissed Yuuma softly on the mouth, uncaring of the slime. Yuuma responded as best he could, and as he did he felt hands under his ass, felt the fingers that Shark had just wet in his mouth slip back into him. Shark fingered him for a moment, and he pulled away as Yuuma tried to moan but couldn’t.

“…ahhhn…” It was all he could manage, but Shark touched his forehead against Yuuma’s sweaty one, and he grabbed Yuuma’s hips to steady him. Something hot and hard touched between his thighs; Yuuma’s cock started to stiffen again as Shark pushed into him.

“Can you even feel this?” Shark asked. He thrust into Yuuma — he was still filled with slime inside and his body offered no resistance — and Yuuma quivered and mewled and tried to nod, so that Shark wouldn’t stop. He wished Shark would free his hands, so that he could cling to him while they did this. Yuuma wanted to hold onto him.

Shark fucked him against the wall, hard, and Yuuma tried to keep up with him, but it was impossible for him to move enough to match him. He hung there, the rough cold stone against his back and bruising his shoulders, as Shark took him and kissed his neck and face and slime got everywhere, dripping down his legs and splattering on the wall behind him. His cock was trapped between their bodies, Shark’s shirt rubbing up against it as he thrust.

And then he stopped. He was all the way inside Yuuma, his lips almost touching Yuuma’s as he spoke, and their breath mingled and made Yuuma a little dizzy. The look in Shark’s eyes, darkened with lust, made Yuuma feel hot all over; it was _filthy_ , the way Shark was looking at him, and it was a shameful kind of pleasure to be looked at that way.

“You want me to keep going?”

Their noses bumped as Yuuma nodded.

“Beg.”

Yuuma couldn’t meet his eyes. He swallowed, feeling slime creep down his throat; he could feel Shark inside him still, and could feel Shark’s level gaze on his face, waiting. Like he knew that Yuuma would beg, and wouldn’t ask to be let go.

Yuuma cleared his throat as best he could. “…please?”

“Good boy,” he whispered. Yuuma squirmed with pleasure as Shark abruptly started fucking him again. He leaned in so that their foreheads touched again, and Yuuma closed his eyes and let it happen, let himself be had; it was alright, he thought, as long as Shark didn’t let him go.

Shark kissed him as they came together, come soaking Shark’s shirtfront and spurting hotly inside Yuuma, and it joined the rivulets of slime on his thighs as the tentacles dropped him and Shark held him up against the wall as Yuuma closed his eyes and tried to regain himself.

“Shh,” Shark whispered, and Yuuma let his head fall against Shark’s shoulder and closed his eyes. He was so tired, and he ached, and his head was still spinning…if he could just rest, just for a minute…

++++++++

“Mmph!” Yuuma woke up to the pillow in his mouth as he bit down in surprise; he was face down, arms bound behind his back, elbows to wrists. The binds were thick and oddly warm, and Yuuma realized that they were the tentacles that had held him before.

He’d bitten down because another tentacle was behind him, between his knees, wrapped around his cock and applying delicious friction to his skin. It felt incredible, the hot tentacle against his erection, moving slowly, and for a moment Yuuma thought of nothing but the bliss of it.

Then he heard dark laughter. He tried to lift his face from the pillow so he could see where Shark was, but Shark said, “No, stay there,” and Yuuma did, taking the pillowcase in between his teeth again in preparation. Shark was spreading his ass open with both hands, and a tentacle was shoving roughly into his dry entrance. Yuuma longed for the lubrication of the slime of before as it made its way inside him painfully, and he clenched his teeth tightly against the scream in his throat.

When it finally burst inside him, Yuuma moaned Shark’s name. The familiar slime flooded his ass, and he felt Shark’s hand on him again, replacing the tentacle that was jerking him off with his palm. He made a pleading noise, and a tentacle teased his entrance from behind.

“Sh-shark…” Yuuma lifted his head just enough to talk. “Please…”

“What was that?”

“Please,” Yuuma repeated breathily. The very tip of the tentacle entered him.

“You want it?”

“Yes,” Yuuma said, and he meant it, and the tentacle slammed as far into him as it could go, in one sharp thrust. He buried his face in the pillow again — it was so, _so_ , good, and he wanted to say Shark’s name again but he couldn’t speak, and as it fucked him into the mattress he stopped thinking of anything at all.


End file.
